<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family, but Demented by killuas_glock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961940">Family, but Demented</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock'>killuas_glock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cough Kalluto Cough, F/F, F/M, Illumi Is Weird Tho, Mostly Platonic, Reader Has a Description (Hair and Eyes, Reader Hates Hisoka, Reader Is Their Sister/Daughter/Granddaughter, Reader-Insert, She Picks Favorites, She's Not an Assassin, Yandere, Yandere Family, Zeno Is Badass, for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yandere! Zoldyck Family/Sister! Reader]<br/>(Y/n) desperately wants to have a normal family, but they made it extremely hard for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alluka Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kalluto Zoldyck/Reader, Kikyo Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Milluki Zoldyck/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader, Zeno Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction, miss (y/n) zoldyck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <span class="u"><strong>Current Song: Sunflower Feelings - Kuzu Mellow </strong></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>[1]</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     (Y/n) knew that they didn't exactly have a normal family, but dinner was dinner, so she wanted them to behave at least a little bit. It would have been nice, to just enjoy their company without any talk of any murder of crime, or anything having to do with their professions. It was a distant thought, especially since Killua was visiting. He had just finished his time at Greed Island and had decided to visit home for once. It was supposed to be a nice family occasion, Alluka and Kalluto were well-behaved, but (Y/n) couldn't say the same for the rest of the family. Not exactly, anyway. </p>
<p>     (Y/n) Zoldyck was basically the middle child of the family. She was only a year younger than Milluki, making her sixteen. She was also the only other Zoldyck child with white hair, the same cat-like clue eyes as her father, Silva. However, being the third eldest made no difference. She had made it her job to at least try to keep her family in check. Usually, Illumi was easy, he had soft spots for his siblings, and there wasn't an actual problem until he brought his friend Hisoka Morrow around. She had heard enough about the clown from her little brother and didn't particularly like him. </p>
<p>     Right then... she was ready to lose her mind. </p>
<p>     'Mother is being hysterical again,' she thought to herself, sitting at the dinner table with her hands folded. (Y/n) had never been especially religious, in fact, she had never prayed in her life, but right now... a miracle was seriously needed. Killua was arguing fiercely with Illumi, which was just a one-sided argument if she were, to be honest with herself. Milluki was complaining about being outside of his room and losing time that could be used to watch anime, honesty something she could understand at this point. Grandpa Zeno was grumbling something under his breath, father was sitting with a grimace on his face as Kikyo shrieked outcries as she listened to the profanities that flew out of Killua's mouth. Kalluto, who was sitting right next to (Y/n), sat quietly, his small hands curling around the fabric of her sweater. Alluka, much like (Y/n), was sitting awkwardly as everything went down. </p>
<p>     Honestly, she felt like crying. This should have been normal, for them anyway. They were a family of assassins (excluding her), so it wasn't too odd for them to bicker. However, Killua had been gone from home for such a long time, things were mostly quiet, just the occasional anime debate between herself and Milluki. She found some comfort in the sound of her brother letting loose on Illumi, as odd as it may have sounded.</p>
<p>     'Killua sounds healthy, at least. His voice hasn't given out, not even once. That's... pretty impressive, actually.'</p>
<p>     (Y/n) looks down at Kalluto. As the youngest, she knows that a lot is weighing on his shoulders. Too many expectations, or not enough. There was never an in-between, she knew that all too well. It wasn't that she was picking favorites, but (Y/n) always felt like he needed extra attention, so she had given it to him, and now he was stuck to her side like some type of dangerous lost puppy. </p>
<p>     Patting the top of Kalluto's head softly, (Y/n) waits until dinner was over. Six-thirty exactly, before getting up from her seat. She nods at her father before walking out of the dining hall, her three younger siblings following after her, just like always. </p>
<p>     There was such darkness in their family, but it had always been there, so (Y/n) barely noticed. </p>
<p>     That would be a terrible mistake. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kalluto's infatuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>naptime</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Current Song: Dirty Night Clowns - Chris Garneau</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>[2]</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     She was no assassin, but Kalluto looked up to his older sister all the same. Maybe even more than Killua. He was often the most overlooked sibling, at least when it came to their parents. Killua was supposed to be the head of the family next, so most of the attention either went to him or their golden child, Illumi. This had always taken its toll on Kalluto because he truly felt as though he had no real purpose. He just existed, for the most part. It was a sad and pitiful, not to mention lonely, existence. However, she had always been there so that was the reason for his overwhelming emotions. </p><p>     (Y/n) was the middle child, and due to her condition, she wasn't allowed to be an assassin, or even train herself, like the rest of her family. She had Idiopathic Hypersomnia, which made her rather... useless in the field of battle. She took no offense to this, in fact, she acknowledged it better than anyone in the family. However, due to this, most of her childhood was spent alone, save for the company of her mother. Of course, she was only a few years older than Killua, the four years was no real barrier, not when Killua thought she was close to being the only sane person in their family. He wasn't far off, but (Y/n) had encouraged him to get closer with Kalluto, and that had lead to several arguments between the two. </p><p>     She was picking favorites, and while she knew this, (Y/n) didn't do this on purpose. It was technically how they were raised if she really took the time to think about it. Silva favored her and Killua out of all the siblings, and he made it clear, though it wasn't proper for a father to do so. Things in their family were just... different, and that was just the truth. Of course, (Y/n) often tried to get them to act normal, but that was a problem for a family of assassins, even (Y/n) knew that. </p><p>     That was probably why she favored Killua and Kalluto so much. They were the most normal out of all her siblings. Illumi was someone (Y/n) only interacted with if it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't that she hated her older brother, not by any means, she loved him, but he was weird. Like, really weird. Whether it was his odd obsession with keeping tabs on her and Killua or his oddball friend, Hisoka, (Y/n) tried her best to just stay away. Of course, he always found a way to invade her space. It's not like she could just run away or anything. She was stuck on the family compound, and she hadn't left since the day she was born. That made it quite easy for Illumi, or anyone, to find her. Which couldn't have been good, she guessed. </p><p>     She always had at least one of her siblings following behind her, though. More often it would be Kalluto or Alluka, but Kikyo would occasionally fester (Y/n) when she was growing bored. This happened more often after Killua ran off with his friend, Gon. Today, however, it was Kalluto. The two of them were in the garden in (Y/n)'s hammock. Due to her condition, afternoon and morning naps were common, so Silva had placed comfortable spots all over the family compound. It was mainly put in place because she ended up passing out in the kitchen after not being able to reach her bedroom in time, and that had gotten her a severe injury (she had fallen on a knife, literally). She wasn't asleep, instead, she was reading a book with Kalluto by her side. He was still young, so she often read to him. He liked it, and she knew he did. </p><p>     Things had been so hectic since Killua had arrived home, but (Y/n) found it to be rather pleasant. She hadn't heard his voice in such a long time, so Killua being so loud didn't exactly bother her. Plus, it helped in keeping her awake, so it was useful. </p><p>     Looking down, she notices that Kalluto has fallen asleep, his head resting on her stomach. </p><p>     'I guess that's my cue to sleep, too, huh?' </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>U•ェ•*U</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     It was unhealthy... <em>probably</em>. Killua watched from a distance as Kalluto and (Y/n) napped together, the afternoon sun reflecting on them as the hammock swayed slightly with the light breeze. Coming back home hadn't exactly been his idea. Gon and Kurapika had told him to do so, mainly due to them knowing (Y/n). They had met her when the three of them came to pick him up and had stopped Gotoh from absolutely wrecking them. That was mainly due to Killua telling her about them, and she was a good sister so she didn't need his friends to die or anything like that. </p><p>     Either way, that wasn't the point. The point was that Kalluto was a little weirdo. Killua hadn't noticed it before, but he followed (Y/n) everywhere! It was really weird, or, Killua thought it was, anyway. He understood, though. (Y/n) was the only one who really paid Kalluto any attention, as sad as that sounded. Killua wasn't close with any of his siblings except for (Y/n) and Alluka. It had never occurred to him that he should pay attention to Kalluto due to how different they were. By that, he meant that Kalluto reminded him of Illumi, though he couldn't pinpoint why. </p><p>     He felt kind of jealous, though. Kalluto was sleeping in the hammock with (Y/n), and that was something they used to do together. Killua felt a bitterness build up inside of him, his lips pursing tightly as he stood on the steps that connected the entry and exit of the garden. This really did suck, he thought. He was basically being replaced. </p><p>     He didn't like that... at all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>since a lot of people in the fandom are still confused about this, I'd like to point it out. Alluka was born male, but due to Nanika possessing her, transitioned into a girl (making her a trans girl). Kalluto IS A BOY he just dresses very feminine </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader info</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♦️ I know I already addressed this, but she's the only other one with white hair, which makes her a Transmuter like Silva and Killua. I also gave her the design of Silva's eyes because his eyes are cool 😎</p><p> </p><p>♦️ Despite not being an assassin due to her sleeping disorder, the reader knows how to use nen. Her abilities are very similar to Zeno's, because she trained with him the most when she was younger (ex. She can use something simple to Dragon Head). However, she isn't much of a fighter because she's tired all of the time</p><p> </p><p>♦️ The reader feels extremely bad for Kalluto, due to him being basically overlooked despite his abilities. Reader tends to favor him and gives him special treatment because of this, which obviously comes off badly to her other siblings</p><p> </p><p>♦️ Since the reader is closer in age with Milluki, they tend to spend a lot of time together, reader reads a lot of manga, while Milluki leans towards anime</p><p> </p><p>♦️ They both have contrasting waifu's 😎</p><p> </p><p>♦️ Reader respects both Silva and Zeno a lot</p><p> </p><p>♦️ Reader is fuckn terrified of Illumi (and for good reason)</p><p> </p><p>♦️ Reader was Killua's favorite sibling before he left with Gon</p><p> </p><p>♦️ Reader has no specified sexuality but has no interest in men 👁👄👁</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make this chapter so in case anyone was confused about something they could refer back here to clear things up. That being said, this chapter will be updated several times as the story goes on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. papa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>family night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Current Song: All I Wanted Was You - Paramore </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>[3]</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Surprisingly, (Y/n) had never found it very hard to communicate with her father. He wasn't a very loving person, not by nature, anyway, but he wasn't nearly as hard to talk to as Illumi was. She admired Silva, he was interesting. He had strength, and despite being a professional assassin, Silva didn't enjoy killing. That was something she had to respect him for. Of course, he was also terrifying. (Y/n) had only seen him in action a handful of times, and she couldn't control the shiver that often ran down her spine whenever she thought about it. That wasn't today's point, though, no matter how many times she thought about it. Today was family day. </p><p>     That alone made (Y/n) nervous. It would be a hassle getting Milluki out of his room, sure, but that would mean that she'd have to be around Illumi for a full day and that wasn't something she was particularly fond of doing. He was her older brother, and she loved him dearly, but he was utterly disturbing. Maybe it was due to her nervousness, but (Y/n) felt dizzy that morning. It was a chilly Sunday, and she could feel the dropping temperature through the walls of her room. It was her own fault for wanting a view of the garden, but that wasn't something she was going to admit... like ever. Hand sliding against the tapered walls of the mansion's halls, (Y/n) made her way to the kitchen. On her way, however, she encountered both her father and her grandfather. It wasn't exactly surprising, the two often talked about business in the mornings and evenings. </p><p>     "(Y/n)," Silva's voice was deep and calm, and she could feel herself become drowsy once again just at the sound of it. Her eyes drooped a bit, but she nodded her head to show that she was listening. "I want you to keep an eye on Killua and Illumi today. Those two are the most prone to arguing, and today is not going to be another warzone." His large arms were crossed, and while he sounded calm, she could tell that he was dead serious about keeping an eye on the two. Killua wouldn't be a problem, of course, but Illumi was a whole other ballgame. "Sure, papa." She didn't usually call him that, not really. Usually, it was <em>father</em>, but hell, she was tired. Cut her a break. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(●'◡'●)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     "You look exhausted, did you stay up late?" Killua questioned. The two of them were walking in the garden, neither of them quite affected by the chilly air nipping at their cheeks. "Kind of... I guess! I kept thinking about that kid, Gon. I really happy that you found a friend, those other two seemed really nice, too," (Y/n) had a bright smile on her face, eyes lighting up as she explained how glad she was. "I can tell that you really like him, so I guess I'm just relieved that you found someone so precious." Killua flushes at his sister's words, his pale cheeks feeling inflamed. Now that he thought about it... </p><p>     'The two of them are kind of similar, aren't they?' </p><p>     "Geez, you really are embarrassing, you know that?" Killua shouted, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes averting (Y/n)'s as she looks down at him. She knew that it must have been embarrassing for Killua, she was a little embarrassing, but it wasn't something she did on purpose, so was it really her fault? She thought not. "Maybe, but you have to promise me that you'll come and visit me and Alluka more often," wrapping her arms around Killua, (Y/n) lifted him up and he squirmed in her grasp. For someone who barely fought, she had one hell of a grip. "We miss you, Ki-Ki!" He was acting like he hated being in her arms, but he was secretly reveling in the attention. He missed it, so she went limp in her arms and allowed her to hold him longer. Their peace was interrupted, however, by the oldest Zoldyck sibling. </p><p>     "(Y/n), Kill, Mother is looking for both of you," Illumi stands before the two of them, his large dark eyes taking in the image in front of him. It wasn't unusual, the two of them had always been close, but since Killua had left, it'd been a while since Illumi had seen it. It made him... glad, in a sense. Maybe Killua would stay a little longer this time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(●'◡'●)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Silva, Kikyo, Zeno, Kalluto, Alluka, and Milluki were in the common room, situated in front of the large TV that Milluki had insisted (along with Killua) that the family install. (Y/n) mostly used it to watch her Korean Dramas and Sailor Moon, but she saw that one of Milluki's video game stations were plugged in. She had to guess that they were going to have a game night. There were several controllers strewn around and (Y/n) signed softly. Milluki and Killua were the big gamers of the family, truthfully, so she could already see the two of them competing like crazy tonight. Illumi walks in behind the two of them. (Y/n) tenses up before going to sit next to Silva, Kikyo, and Killua right next to her. </p><p>     Later on in the night, Killua and Milluki were playing some sort of battling game. She wasn't too interested, so while she was staring at the screen, she wasn' processing anything that was being shown to her. Head on Silva's shoulder, (Y/n) felt her eyes droop slightly, a small yawn leaving her as she goes to sit up. Silva stops her and gives her the okay to sleep, so she does. For the rest of the night, she has her head on his lap as the rest of the family goes on with several activities. </p><p>     By midnight, everyone, with the exception of Zeno and Illumi, was in some sort of pile. Killua and Kalluto the closest to (Y/n). </p><p>     Family night was exhausting for everyone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>silva looks like dolly parton, but we don't talk about that </p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO I'M SO HYPED FOR THIS BOOK LMAO </p>
<p>anyways, I need to get some things out of the way before I continue. I gave the reader an appearance, except for skin color, of course (bc only assholes do that). Also, Silva's eyes have always been cool to me so that was probably why lol</p>
<p>this is slightly an au because alluka isn't going to be locked up </p>
<p>this was the introduction chapter, so it's only around 600 words, however, the normal chapter will be around 1000 words</p>
<p>/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>